About Us?
by R'Rin4869
Summary: Pilihan... kenapa harus terasa begitu sulit? / Aku menangis dalam diam, untuk kekasih gelapku. / . Karena sejujurnya, ia memang tak pernah bisa memilih diantara kedua sahabat itu. / Menikmati kesalahan yang pertama kali diperbuatnya... / "Selamat ulang tahun, Yesung hyung." / "Apa yang kau harapkan dari kata 'kita?" / YEWOOKYU / BL / OneShoot / Review please /


.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

.

.

.

Jam terus berdetak, kurasa perputarannya malah makin melambat semenjak aku mendengarkan iramanya yang teratur. Degub jantungku terpacu cepat. Keringat masih menuruni pelipisku. Rasa panik ini sungguh mencekamku.

Aku meremas tanganku kuat-kuat. Mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri meskipun hal ini kurasakan sia-sia belaka. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan semenjak aku datang kesini. Aku hanya mampu menatapi pintu ruang operasi didepanku dengan pandangan kalut. Airmataku masih mengalir walaupun tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirku.

Aku menangis dalam diam,

Untuk kekasih gelapku.

Salahkah jika kukatakan hal itu?

Kuakui akulah yang paling bersalah disini, didalam tragedi yang baru saja kusaksikan sendiri. Antara kekasihku, dan selingkuhanku.

Katakanlah aku tak punya hati karena dengan teganya menduakan Cho Kyuhyun, namja paling baik hati yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Yesung. Namja yang menurut sebagian orang membosankan karena dia selalu berkutat dengan buku-buku ilmiahnya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Kini bahkan aku tak bisa mengasihani diriku sendiri atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Karena aku. . .

. . . nyaris kehilangan keduanya sekarang.

.

.

.

**~ About Us? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Angst - Romance - Little fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Warning : BoysLove, OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, etc.**

**Don't Like Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

.

.

.

"Kyu! Lempar... Lempar ke sana! Aahh hati-hati dibelakangmu," seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berparas semanis yeoja itu sibuk berteriak, menyemangati kekasihnya yang sedang bertanding di lapangan basket.

Beberapa yeoja dan namja juga sama berisiknya dengannya. Sibuk meneriaki jagoan mereka dari masing-masing tim yang sedang bertanding seru.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah namja tersebut. Suara tenor itu masih bisa didengarnya dari kekasihnya tercinta, Kim Ryeowook yang menyemangatinya di ujung sana. Ia melambai senang, mengedip iseng, yang sukses membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah.

"Kyu! Tembak! Ini kesempatanmu!" Ryeowook kembali berteriak, mengeluarkan suara tenornya yang nyaring.

"Suaramu benar-benar berisik," bisik seseorang tepat dibelakang Ryeowook, mengejutkannya.

Sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang Ryeowook, membuat namja itu bersentuhan dengan tubuh tegap dibelakangnya.

"Ye-Yesung hyung," gugup Ryeowook. Ia salah tingkah.

"Hm?" Yesung hanya bergumam pelan.

Diantara keramaian itu Yesung dengan berani menyusupkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Ryeowook. Menggelitik namja itu dengan napasnya yang teratur.

Jantung Ryeowook mulai berdetak semakin cepat.

"Le-lepaskan aku, hyung," dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook menjauhkan dirinya, melepas dekapan hangat yang diberikan Yesung untuknya. "Nanti Kyu lihat," Ryeowook beralasan.

Apa ada yang melihat kesalahan disini?

Ya, Kim Ryeowook, seperti yang kubilang tadi adalah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun, sang kapten basket yang sedang berusaha membuat timnya menang di lapangan sana. Lalu kenapa disini Ryeowook malah dipeluk oleh namja tampan yang disebutnya bernama Yesung?

Ryeowook berselingkuh. Hanya itu kata-kata yang tepat.

Entah sejak kapan ia berani memulainya, ia sendiri tak tahu. Ia mulai menjalin hubungan lebih dari dongsaeng dan hyung dengan sahabat pacarnya sendiri. Dan gilanya, namja pendiam bernama Kim Yesung itu ternyata merespon Ryeowook. Tak pernah mempermasalahkan kenapa ia mau saja menjadi kekasih kedua namja manis itu. Pikirannya yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh rumus dan hukum-hukum fisika berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat bersama Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengakui jika ia lah yang memulai semua ini. Ketika Yesung yang berstatus sebagai tetangga barunya itu pindah ke apartemen di depan apartemennya, kemudian Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Yesung sebagai sahabatnya, ia tak memiliki reaksi khusus dengan semua itu. Kecuali kenyataan jika Yesung yang terkesan introvert bisa bersahabat sangat lama dengan Kyuhyun yang cenderung selalu bersemangat dan ceria.

Awal-awal kehidupan itu sangat sempurna. Hanya sebatas tetangga biasa. Saling membantu, atau sekali-kali Ryeowook memasakkan makanan untuk Yesung, yang jelas-jelas kurang mahir dalam memasak.

Tapi kemudian semuanya berubah. Saat Ryeowook mulai betah dengan ketenangan yang selalu diberikan Yesung untuknya, sifat Yesung yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Kyuhyun, dan dengan setiap sentuhan yang sudah mulai berani dilakukan Yesung pada tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, kau bahkan menolak ajakanku dua malam lalu, aku merindukanmu sayang," Yesung berbisik seduktif di telinga Ryeowook. Membuat namja itu bergidik sedikit.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah sempurna. Mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yesung adalah kegiatan privasi mereka.

"Ja-jangan bicarakan itu disini, hyung," Ryeowook menyikut dada Yesung pelan. Membuat namja tampan itu meringis.

"Hei, aku serius," sahut Yesung dengan suara bariton beratnya.

Ryeowook masih tak berani menoleh kebelakang. Menatap wajah Yesung. Ia tetap memfokuskan pandangannya kepada kekasihnya di depan sana. Terlalu beresiko jika ia berbicara macam-macam ditempat seramai ini. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko walaupun tak akan akan seorang pun yang menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Nanti kita bicarakan ini, ne?" ucap Ryeowook sabar.

Ia kemudian melambai penuh semangat saat Kyuhyun sudah selesai bertanding dan menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyunnie," Ryeowook mengambil saputangannya. Mengelap dahi Kyuhyun penuh perhatian dan mengundang pandangan iri dari para yeoja.

Dia, Kim Ryeowook yang beruntung karena mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebagai namjachingunya. Diantara sekian banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang mengidolakan tuan muda Cho itu hanya Ryeowook yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya.

Tapi tak seorangpun yang tahu jika Ryeowook lebih beruntung dari itu. Karena ia juga mendapatkan hati dari sang jenius kampus Kim Yesung...

"Gomawo, chagiya," Kyuhyun mengecup pipi tirus Ryeowook tanpa ragu.

"Yak! Kau bau keringat!" Ryeowook memukul pelan pundak Kyuhyun walau jelas-jelas wajahnya memerah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kemudian ia melihat Yesung yang berada di belakang Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung," Kyuhyun menubruk tubuh Yesung dan merangkulnya. "Akhirnya kau melihat pertandinganku juga."

Yesung tetap setia dengan wajah stoicnya yang tenang. Tak banyak menanggapi cerita-cerita Kyuhyun walaupun ia mendengarkan semuanya dengan baik. Ia jauh lebih suka diam.

Ketiga berjalan ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Siang itu benar-benar panas.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Biar kubelikan minuman untukmu," ujar Ryeowook. Tapi Kyuhyun buru-buru menahan tangannya.

"Kutemani oke?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatap kedua 'kekasihnya' itu. Melihat pandangan Yesung yang seolah bertanya padanya tanpa suara 'apakah kau butuh bantuan?'. Ia mengulas senyum manis, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri," Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya.

Entahlah sebenarnya ia menjawab siapa. Ia tak mau memusingkan hal itu. Ia tak mau susah-susah memilih keduanya. Karena sejujurnya, ia memang tak pernah bisa memilih diantara kedua sahabat itu.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah memulai hubungan ini ketika mereka sama-sama menjalani hari-hari orientasi sebagai mahasiswa baru di universitas Inha.

"Omo! Aku lupa membawa name tag kelompokku!" seorang namja bertubuh paling mungil di barisan itu berbisik panik. Wajahnya memucat membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterimanya karena keteledorannya itu.

Namja itu, Ryeowook, hanya mampu menunduk pasrah saat ia melihat para sunbae datang untuk memeriksa kelengkapan bawaan yang telah disuruh pada hari sebelumnya.

"Hei, psstt, kau," Kyuhyun barusaha menyenggol siku Ryeowook dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang tinggi itu membuatnya ditempatkan di bagian belakang barisan tentu saja.

Ryeowook yang terlanjur panik tak mendengar sama sekali panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Membuat namja bersurai coklat itu mendesah kecewa.

Kyuhyun mengambil tindakan terakhirnya. Dengan cepat ia melepas name tag kelompok miliknya sendiri dan memakaikannya langsung ke leher Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba.

Membuat Ryeowook terkejut, tapi ia terpaksa harus menahan dirinya yang ingin segera membalikkan tubuhnya karena para sunbae sudah berada kurang dari lima meter dengannya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Ryeowook, anak-anak yang tidak lengkap akan mendapatkan hukuman. Hukumannya berupa lari lapangan dan push up. Dan hal itu juga yang harus dijalani oleh Kyuhyun karena ia memberikan name tagnya pada Ryeowook. Bersyukurlah ia sudah terbiasa berolahraga sehingga ia tidak mudah kelelahan karena hukuman itu.

"I-ini," Ryeowook menyerahkan botol air mineral itu dengan malu-malu.

Kyuhyun yang masih terengah dan berkeringat tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook agar duduk tepat disebelahnya kemudian mengambil air mineral itu dari tangan Ryeowook, meneguk isinya hingga tinggal tersisa setengah.

"Gomawo," ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatap aneh pada namja itu. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," sanggahnya. "Karena aku kau jadi ikut-ikutan dihukum."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ahniyo, itu bukan hukuman,"

Kening Ryeowook berkerut mendengarnya. "Bukan hukuman?" ulangnya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas.

"Itu bukan hukuman, hanya olahraga ringan,"

"Kau meremehkan sekali," Ryeowook berdecak.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh. "Tidak, itu karena aku sudah terbiasa berolahraga seperti itu," jelasnya.

"Kau olahragawan?" tanya Ryeowook

"Semacam itulah," Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus dan membelai kulitnya. "Aku atlit,"

"Jinjja?" mata caramel Ryeowook membulat lucu. Seperti anak kecil yang penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Ekspresinya begitu polos, membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku berbohong," sungut Kyuhyun. Ia tak sengaja memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Ya! Kyeopta," dengan spontan tangan Ryeowook mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat pemiliknya meringis.

"Aishh,"

"Oh! Mianhamnida, aku tidak sopan," Ryeowook buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya. Mengingat kelakuannya tadi sangat kekanakan.

"Kau," Kyuhyun mengelus-elus pipinya. "Benar-benar manis ya," celetuknya dengan jujur. Ia sama sekali tak marah dengan perlakuan Ryeowook.

Menghasilkan rona merah pertama yang berada di pipi Ryeowook akibat namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Bukankah mereka sangat sempurna?" bisik seorang yeoja cantik bernama Tiffany pada temannya, sesaat setelah Ryeowook menghentikan permainan pianonya yang menawan dihadapan seluruh audiensnya.

Ryeowook, adalah seorang jenius musik yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Baru saja ia menunjukkan kemahirannya dalam menekan tuts piano dengan lincahnya hingga menghasilkan sebuah harmoni indah disana.

Jessica mengangguk. "Andai saja aku bisa mempunyai sedikit saja dari kemampuannya itu," ia berharap.

"OMO!"

Nyaris semua yeoja berseru nyaring saat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba naik ke panggung sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga ditangannya.

Mawar merah.

Ia mempersembahkannya dihadapan Ryeowook, untuk keberhasilan penampilannya malam ini.

"Kuucapkan selamat untuk kekasihku tersayang," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Membuat penonton semakin histeris.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? Pewaris utama Cho Group. yang tampan dan pintar itu. Semua wanita pasti berharap bisa bertukar tempat dengan Ryeowook saat itu juga.

Dan tanpa ragu Ryeowook berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Memeluk erat tubuh tegap namja itu sambil mengumamkan kata-kata terima kasihnya.

_Kesempurnaan itu setidaknya..._

_... pernah ada diantara mereka._

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

_Apa kau pernah tertipu dengan sebuah kata 'sempurna' ?_

_Satu kata yang mengungkapkan seolah hidupmu adalah yang paling bahagia diantara seluruh orang lainnya?_

_Tapi mereka melihatmu dari sisi luar saja bukan? Tidak ada yang mengetahui isi hatimu kecuali kau sendiri._

_Dan disitulah kau bisa menilai..._

_Apakah kau termasuk seseorang yang sudah sepenuhnya bahagia?_

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Kadang kupikir lebih baik kau kuajarkan beberapa resep makanan yang mudah, hyung," Ryeowook terkikik pelan.

Ryeowook sedang memasak di apartemen Yesung setalah namja itu mengirimkan pesan padanya. Ini sudah biasa. Ryeowook sama sekali tak keberatan membantu namja itu menyiapkan makan malam ataupun terkadang sarapan bersamanya di apartemennya. Ia cukup maklum dengan kemampuan memasak Yesung yang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Mungkin jika Ryeowook tak membantunya, Yesung akan makan ramen setiap hari karena hanya makanan itulah yang mampu dibuat olehnya.

Tangan Ryeowook masih sibuk memotong asparagus itu menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian memasukkannya pada sup yang sedang dimasaknya. Ia sedikit menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Yesung.

Deg!

Napas Ryeowook tertahan saat dengan jelas dilihatnya wajah Yesung hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter didepannya. Ternyata namja tampan itu sudah menghampirinya sedari tadi.

"Hm... Apa yang mau kau ajarkan?" tanya Yesung datar.

Ryeowook masih termangu menatapi wajah sempurna Yesung. Menelusuri garis tegas rahang Yesung dengan matanya, terus naik hingga caramel itu bertemu dengan kilat obsidian yang tanpa ekspresi.

Yesung tetap diam, kedua tangannya bertumpu di meja dapur hingga seperti mengurung Ryeowook dalam kungkungannya. Bahkan saat jemari lentik Ryeowook mulai menyentuh pipinya pelan, Yesung tetap tak merespon apapun.

Entah sadar atau tidak, jemari itu terus bergerak mengelus pipi Yesung, hingga ke dahinya, kemudian turun ke leher Yesung.

Yesung refleks memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan yang Ryeowook berikan. Kemudian kembali bertatapan dengan caramel itu lagi. Yang kini seolah mengucapkan permintaan tanpa suara saat ia merasakan jari Ryeowook terhenti tepat di bibirnya.

Dan Yesung mengabulkannya. Mengabulkan hal yang sejujurnya memang diinginkan Ryeowook saat namja bersurai hitam lurus itu memagut bibirnya mesra. Dikuasai oleh hal yang mereka sendiri tak mengerti artinya.

Bibir itu masih bertaut, saling memagut dan menghisap. Tangan Ryeowook kini sudah berpindah di leher Yesung. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya tanpa canggung. Begitu juga sebelah tangan Yesung yang kini berada di pinggang Ryeowook, membuat tubuhnya semakin menempel pada tubuh Ryeowook.

"Enghh," lenguh Ryeowook saat lidah panas Yesung berhasil menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Benda lunak itu membelit lidahnya. Saling menukarkan saliva hingga Ryeowook agak kesulitan mengimbanginya. Kim Yesung yang pendiam itu, sekarang berubah menjadi agresif dalam permainan mereka.

Ryeowook yakin wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang, saat dengan terpaksa Yesung melepaskan acara lumat-lumatan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak.

"Haah, h-hyungh," Ryeowook menatap sayu pada manik mutiara itu. Sejujurnya tak satupun kata yang terpikir di otaknya untuk diucapkan saat ia melihat wajah Yesung. Ia... terlalu mengagumi pahatan indah di depannya itu.

Tanpa basa basi Yesung kembali memagut bibir merah itu lagi. Membuat kedua caramel Ryeowook membulat saat dirasanya Yesung menciumnya lebih liar kali ini.

Suara kecipak terdengar di ruangan yang hening itu.

"Hempphh ummh..."

Tapi pada akhirnya Ryeowook menikmatinya juga.

_Menikmati kesalahan yang pertama kali diperbuatnya..._

_... tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mampir ke apartemenmu untuk makan bersama, chagiya, tapi tadi appa sudah meneleponku agar segera pulang malam ini," sungut Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan di sebelahnya. Mengelus surai coklat ikal milik Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tak masalah, bagaimana jika appamu punya hal penting untuk disampaikan malam ini?" ucap Ryeowook penuh pengertian.

Yesung hanya memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam dari jok belakang. Apakah ia cemburu melihat Ryeowook begitu memperhatikan sahabatnya? Entahlah. Jika ia memikirkannya pun semua itu terasa tak pantas karena ia bukanlah kekasih Ryeowook. Kyuhyun lebih berhak daripadanya.

"Tapi aku rindu masakanmu," Kyuhyun agak merengek.

"Aigo Kyuhyunnie," Ryeowook tertawa. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," ia berdecak melihat kelakuan kekanakan kekasihnya.

"Ya! Setidaknya jangan katai aku seperti itu," protes Kyuhyun.

"Arra arra, bagaimana jika aku membawakan bekal untukmu saja hm?" tawar Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jinjja? Bekal untuk besok?" suara Kyuhyun mendadak berubah riang. Ia menengok sedikit kekasihnya yang sekarang mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau mau? Akan kubawakan untuk besok."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Aku mau jjangmyeon dan bulgogi buatanmu saja," putusnya.

"Baiklah," Ryeowook mencatat kedua makanan itu dalam hatinya.

Tak lama mobil Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan apartemen Ryeowook, dan tentu saja apartemen Yesung juga.

"Jangan lupa bawakan bekalku, chagiya," pesan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie yang cerewet," Ryeowook mencium sekilas pipi Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya beranjak turun dari mobil itu.

"Istirahat yang nyenyak malam ini, dan Yesung hyung, tolong awasi kekasihku ya? Jangan sampai ia didekati oleh namja lain!" pinta Kyuhyun.

Deg!

Kedua orang itu terdiam sesaat.

Tapi Yesung rupanya lebih cepat menguasai diri. Ia mengulas senyum tipis di wajah stoicnya. Mengangguk pelan pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah melambaikan tangannya, siap menstarter kembali mobilnya.

Ryeowook hanya mampu tersenyum kaku.

Rasa bersalah itu... Sudah pasti ada bukan?

Hanya saja mereka terlalu naif untuk mengakui semuanya. Memperlihatkan seolah semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna, padahal kebusukan itu berada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Anghh! Ah! Ah! Ouhh..."

Sebuah desahan erotis terdengar di dalam sebuah kamar di apartemen itu. Membuat ruangan kedap suara itu cukup berisik selain terasa panas walaupun ini ditengah musim gugur.

Dua tubuh yang berkeringat itu terus bergerak tanpa mengenal lelah. Mencari kenikmatan dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Yesung menggeram saat dirasanya penisnya makin membesar di dalam hole milik namja kecil di bawahnya. Ia memaju mundurkan penisnya semakin cepat dan semakin dalam. Membuat namja itu mendesah lebih keras saat ujung penis Yesung menyentuh prostatnya, membuat tubuhnya serasa melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"H-hyunghh ooh! Emhh,"

Namja kecil itu, Ryeowook, masih dalam posisi menungging. Sekali kali melirik kebelakang, melihat Yesung yang masih menyodok hole nya tanpa henti.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya saat tubuhnya makin menegang dibawah sana. Ia cukup frustasi karena klimaks tak kunjung datang. Tangannya sudah cukup gemetar untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Sshh uuhh," desis Yesung keenakan saat dirasanya hole itu makin kuat menjepit penisnya. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengeluar masukkan penisnya, sekaligus membuat kenikmatan itu berlipat ganda.

Ryeowook mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk memijit penisnya sendiri. Membantunya untuk segera mencapai klimaksnya. Tapi dengan cepat Yesung menepis tangan itu.

"H-Hyu ahhh nghh hyunghh!" pekik Ryeowook saat prostatnya tertumbuk dengan keras lagi. "A-aku butuh ahhh cum uhh ahhhh!"

Yesung mengerti jika Ryeowook membutuhkan bantuannya untuk cepat klimaks. Ia memegang penis tegang Ryeowook. Mengelusnya dengan lembut sambil sesekali meremasnya tanpa mengurangi tempo sodokannya pada hole Ryeowook.

"Ouuhh ahhh yeahh se-seperti itu mmh" Ryeowook mendesah makin keras. Tak lama ia mulai merasakan otot perutnya makin mengencang, klimaksnya sudah datang. Ia menyerukan nama namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya itu dengan cukup keras saat penisnya menembakkan jutaan sperma yang berceceran di lengan Yesung.

Yesung melenguh. Ia hampir gila karena kenikmatan yang diberikan tubuh Ryeowook. Dengan beberapa sodokan terakhir, spermanya menyembur deras di dalam hole itu. Membuat sensasi hangat yang aneh untuk Ryeowook.

Tubuh Yesung ambruk ke samping. Ia menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang kini menelungkup ke dalam dekapannya. Napas keduanya masih memburu. Kulit mereka lengket oleh keringat dan sperma. Aroma seks memenuhi ruangan itu hingga ke sudut-sudutnya.

Yesung menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Ryeowook. Mengecupnya hangat. Tak biasanya dia yang terkenal dingin bisa bersikap seperti ini kepada orang lain. Tapi ia sudah menyadari, jika Ryeowook memang merupakan pengecualian terbesar dihidupnya.

Ryeowook meringis pelan saat penis Yesung ditarik keluar dari holenya. Yesung tak mau mengambil resiko jika penisnya nanti tegang lagi, Ryeowook sudah sangat kelelahan sekarang.

"Tidurlah," Yesung berujar dengan suara serak. Mengelus lembut bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Matanya sudah terpejam sekarang. Kegiatan barusan benar-benar menguras energinya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah tidur, dengan kehangatan namja di sebelahnya.

"Yesung hyung, aku mencintaimu." gumam Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

Yesung terdiam. Tak pernah ada pernyataan cinta secara terang-terangan di antara mereka. Hubungan ini dimulai begitu saja, tanpa mereka sadari atau pahami sudah sejauh apa mereka melangkah. Tanpa mereka tahu, apa yang mereka rasakan.

Bukankah ini terasa konyol?

Manusia memang konyol, karena mereka yang menciptakannya, tapi mereka tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

Hanya pada waktu mereka bergantung. Menunggu sang waktu menjawabnya untuk mereka.

"Aku... juga mencintaimu."

Akhirnya kata-kata itu berhasil ia ucapkan.

Yesung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Kemudian ia menyusul Ryeowook ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

_Jika diminta untuk memilih..._

_Antara kehidupan yang terasa sempurna..._

_Dan sebuah kasih sayang yang sempurna..._

_Mana yang kau pilih?_

_Ryeowook sudah cukup membuktikannya, jika ia tak bisa memilih keduanya._

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Seseorang berjalan dengan berjinjit di ruangan itu. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang bisa membangunkan penghuninya.

Tidak! Tentu saja dia bukan seorang pencuri jika itu yang kalian pikirkan.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun, yang sedang berada di apartemen Yesung diam-diam pada tengah malam seperti ini. Tentu saja dia tahu pass apartemen ini. Dia kan yang membantu kepindahan Yesung kesini.

Sebenarnya ia sengaja datang tengah malam seperti ini. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Yesung, dan dia ingin membuat kejutan kecil untuk sahabatnya itu.

Ia mengendap-endap menuju kamar Yesung. Sebuah kue ulangtahun telah ditaruhnya di meja ruang depan. Persiapannya sudah selesai. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mengingatnya.

Pintu kamar itu tak terkunci, bahkan masih tersisa sedikit celah sehingga seseorang dapat mengintip dengan mudah ke dalamnya. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Dengan niat awal ingin melihat bahwa Yesung masih pulas tertidur sehingga ia bisa memgejutkannya tiba-tiba, ia mengintip dari celah pintu.

'Sejak kapan Yesung hyung punya kebiasaan tidur topless begitu?' Kyuhyun heran, karena yang dilihatnya adalah punggung lebar Yesung yang tanpa penutup kecuali selimut.

Kyuhyun mulai masuk. Seperti tadi, berjalan tanpa suara sama sekali.

"Yesung hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Semakin ia mendekat dengan ranjang itu, semakin ia merasakan keanehan yang ada.

Kamar ini berbau aneh. Seperti... sperma jika ia tak salah.

Dan ketika tubuh itu sudah terlihat jelas di depan matanya, Kyuhyun sadar jika Yesung tak sendiri. Ia bersama orang lain di dekapannya.

Kyuhyun, meskipun dengan penerangan yang minim, ia masih bisa mengenali siapa yang berada di dekapan sahabatnya itu saat dengan sama ia bisa menangkap garis tubuh yang kecil dan surai lembut kecoklatan itu.

Dunia terasa runtuh saat itu juga untuknya. Kakinya seolah tak berpijak lagi pada tanah karena lubang yang gelap telah menelannya.

Kyuhyun shock.

Ia jatuh berlutut di situ.

"Yesung hyung," suaranya mendadak parau.

Paru-parunya sakit. Seakan ia melupakan bagaimana caranya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, rasa sakit itu lebih menyiksa. Menyayatnya dengan sangat jelas saat ia dihadapkan oleh pemandangan di depannya.

Dikamar. Berdua. Tanpa busana. Dan aroma sperma.

Kyuhyun cukup memgerti apa maksud semua ini. Kyuhyun tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan berpura-pura jika mereka tak melakukan apapun. Ia sudah dihadapkan pada faktanya! Ia tahu ta ada lagi cara menghindarinya.

Yesung menggeliat sedikit. Ia mendengar suara di dekatnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bangun. Dengan sedikit meraba ia menyalakan lampu kecil untuk mendapatkan sedikit penerangan.

Tubuh Yesung membeku saat dilihatnya ada seseorang di sana. Seseorang yang juga menatap matanya dengan sorot pandang... penuh luka.

"Kyu,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Karena memang itulah yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yesung hyung."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Tak da yang mau membuka suara kali ini. Kedua namja itu terdiam.

"Ayolah hyung, bagaimana dengan acara potong kue dan tiup lilinnya?" Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara. Bercanda. Tapi ia sungguh gagal kali ini.

Yesung tetap terdiam. Ia tak mau menatap manik coklat Kyuhyun. Ia memilih menatap meja makan, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling menarik untuknya.

Ia salah. Jika itu yang perlu diakuinya. Jika itu yang perlu dikatakannya agar namja di depannya bisa memaafkannya.

Yesung akan melakukannya. Menyembah di kaki Kyuhyun sekalipun jika itu harus dilakukannya.

Mereka memilih keluar dari kamar tanpa menganggu tidur Ryeowook. Berbicara, jika itu yang seharusnya dilakukan keduanya, di tempat lain. Dan mereka berada di dapur sekarang. Terduduk dengan kaku dan saling berhadapan di meja makan.

Suasana ini tak pernah ada diantara Yesung dan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Kyu, aku-"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun, hyung, kumohon," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Ini harus, Kyu." tegas Yesung.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan, hyung? Tentang kau? Ryeowook? Atau tentang kita?" tanya Kyuhyun, nadanya berubah sinis sekarang.

"Tentang kita!" tandas Yesung.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari kata 'kita'?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau udah menggantinya dengan kata 'KALIAN'?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Yesung. Ia frustasi. "Aku tidak pernah menggantinya!"

"LALU YANG SELAMA INI KAU LAKUKAN APA, HYUNG? KATAKAN PADAKU!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia kehilangan kontrol. Kesabarannya sudah melebihi batas.

Yesung terpana. Kyuhyun baru kali ini berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"AKU SALAH!"

"Setelah selama ini? Setelah sejauh itu kau berbuat pada Ryeowook? Kau pikir kata-kata itu cukup?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastis. "Ternyata... kedekatan kalian itu sudah lebih dari yang kuharapkan ya, hyung?"

Kyuhyun pernah berharap. Agar kekasihnya dan sahabatnya bisa memiliki hubungan baik. Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun merekomendasikan apartemen ini pada Yesung. Tapi arti kata 'baik' itu ternyata sudah berubah seluruhnya.

"Aku menye-"

"Jangan pernah katakan jika kau menyesal, hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam. "Kau sudah meniduri Ryeowook, bertanggung jawablah! Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab untuk hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan."

Jantung Yesung tertohok. Ia tahu itu.

Kyuhyun, bahkan sekalipun belum pernah menyentuh Ryeowook. Tapi dia sudah melampauinya. Terlalu jauh. Ia dan Ryeowook sudah berjalan terlalu jauh.

Kyuhyun berjalan. Mengambil sesuatu diatas rak dapur. Entah apa itu, Yesung tak dapat melihatnya kerena Kyuhyun memunggunginya.

"Bagaimana jika Ryeowook kuberikan padamu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Yesung tersentak. "A-apa?"

"Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, kuberikan dia untukmu." ujar Kyuhyun.

"KAU GILA CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MASIH SANGAT MENCINTAINYA!" teriak Yesung.

"YA AKU GILA, DAN KARENA SIAPA? KARENA SAHABAT DAN KEKASIHKU SENDIRI!" kali ini Kyuhyun terang-terangan menyindir Yesung.

"K-Kyu," sebuah suara tenor memanggilnya.

Namja mungil itu pucat pasi di tempatnya. Ia mendengar suara ribut dan merasakan Yesung tak lagi berada di sampingnya, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melihat keluar. Hanya dengan memakai kemejanya.

"Selamat pagi, chagiya," Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Seluruh tubuh Ryeowook gemetar. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Tertangkap sedang berselingkuh dikamar sahabat dari kekasihmu, apa itu merupakan hal yang bagus?

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi, Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun mengacuhkan keberadaan Ryeowook. Kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Yesung. "Akan kuberikan Ryeowook untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Ryeowook terkejut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku bukan barang!" pekik Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan seperti itu. Itu anggapanmu saja, chagiya," sergah Kyuhyun enteng.

"Kyuhyun, aku akan pergi, oke? Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu kalau perlu, sejauh yang kau inginkan, jadi tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu!" ujar Yesung.

Kali ini Ryeowook menatap nanar pada sosok Yesung. Benarkah ia harus memilih sekarang? Benarkah ia harus memutuskan kepada siapa ia harus memihak?

"Aku tidak mau." ujar Kyuhyun datar. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau harus bertanggung jawab padanya, hyung?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada leher Ryeowook, yang terdapat banyak bercak kemerahan di sana sini.

Ryeowook menahan napasnya. Kyuhyun sudah melihat semuanya.

"Jadi, biarkan aku menyerahkan Ryeowook untukmu, hyung."

Benda berkilat itu terlihat jelas saat Kyuhyun memegangnya erat-erat.

"TIDAK!" jerit Ryeowook. Jantungnya sudah akan berhenti sepertinya.

"Kyuhyun!" dengan nekat Yesung bergerak untuk menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun. Berusaha mengambil pisau itu dari tangannya.

"Jangan berani-berani," ancam Yesung.

"Kenapa aku harus tak berani? KALIAN BERANI MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

Kyuhyun berkelit saat Yesung mencoba menarik tangannya. Ingin mengambil pisau itu.

"Kyuhyun berikan!" paksa Yesung. Sebelah tangannya menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang satu lagi agar namja itu tak memiliki banyak pergerakan.

"Tidak akan! Biarkan aku pergi, biarkan aku melepas Ryeowook!" napas Kyuhyun terengah.

Ryeowook hampir menangis. Ia terlalu takut. Ia hanya dapat melihat keduanya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Ia terlalu lemah! Padahal dialah penyebab semua ini!

Yesung mengunci salah satu kaki Kyuhyun, menariknya keras dengan kakinya sendiri hingga tubuh Kyuhyun limbung, kekurangan keseimbangannya.

Crash!

Suara robekan terdengar jelas. Bukan hanya suara pakaian yang robek, karena dari robekan itu dengan jelas terlihat cairan merah kental yang berbau karat merembes keluar.

Mata Ryeowook melebar ketakutan. Kakinya memberikan respon secepat mungkin untuk menghampiri tubuh dua orang yang saling menghimpit itu.

Ia menarik tubuh Yesung yang berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya ternodai oleh darah. Rasa panik menjalari pembuluh darahnya.

Tubuh Yesung terbaring, dengan napas putus-putus dipangkuannya.

"Aku... minta maaf, Kyu, sungguh," lirih Yesung. Setetes darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"TIDAK! YESUNG HYUNG!"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

_Apa kini kau merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan?_

_Apa kau pernah menghitung waktu, berapa lama sampai ku akhirnya sadar jika yang kau perbuat itu adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali salah?_

_Apa kini kau sudah belajar?_

_Jadikanlah kesalahan itu untuk membantumu menghindari kesalahan lainnya..._

_Karena setiap kesalahan, akan membawa sebuah penyesalan._

_The one Mistake, Got the one Regret~_

_._

_._

_._

_~Y~~W~_

_._

_._

_._

_26 Agustus, 2012_

_._

_._

_Untuk Ryeowookku yang kusayangi,_

_Hai, maaf aku tak bisa mengabari apapun padamu, aku hanya sempat menulis ini._

_Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahku ke California. Ini permintaan lama dari appaku, tapi baru sempat kuwujudkan sekarang._

_Kau tahu? Berat rasanya meninggalkan semua yang ada disini._

_Lebih berat dari yang pernah kubayangkan._

_Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku tak pernah puas walaupun aku sudah sering mengatakannya secara langsung padamu._

_Tapi kali ini berbeda._

_Tentang kita, yang kubicarakan adalah kita berdua, kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Ya, aku mengijinkanmu pergi dariku. Aku benar-benar memberikan hak untukmu, untuk mencintai Yesung hyung sepenuhnya._

_Jangan sedih karena kepergianku okay?_

_Aku mempercayaimu untuk merawat Yesung hyung. Aku menyayangi kalian._

_Jangan menangis lagi. Aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa berada lebih lama lagi disana. Katakanlah aku bukan sahabat yang baik untuk kalian._

_Tapi aku berpikir lagi, mungkin inilah yang kita butuhkan saat ini. Aku akan menjauh sementara. Hey, aku bilang hanya untuk sementara bukan? Aku akan kembali, aku janji. Hanya saja untuk keadaan yang jauh lebih baik dan jika kita semua sudah selesai melalui semuanya._

_Aku percaya kalian akan baik-baik saja disana._

_Sampaikan salamku untuk Yesung hyung, katakan, jika ia membutuhkan sebuah nyawa, maka mintalah padaku. Aku akan memberikannya karena ia juga berani memberikannya padaku saat itu. Jangan segan untuk datang padaku saat ia sudah bisa menagihnya nanti. Aku mungkin malah akan menantikannya._

_Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, sebagai sahabatku._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

.

.

.

Setetes airmata itu jatuh. Disusul oleh tetesan selanjutnya. Ryeowook membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isakannya.

Ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti orang lain.

Rasa penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Yesung hyung, cepatlah bangun, kau tak akan pergi juga kan hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lirih. Ia mengelus pipi chubby yang pucat itu.

Ryeowook memegang tangan Yesung yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Dingin dan pucat.

Ia masih setia disini, menunggui Yesung sampai namja itu membuka matanya.

Ryeowook tersentak, saat ia merasakan jika jemari mungil Yesung balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Gomawo Yesung hyung," Ryeowook tersenyum. Kelegaan meliputi syarafnya.

Kali ini, airmata kebahagiaan yang jatuh. Hanya airmata kebahagiaan yang boleh jatuh.

Ryeowook tak ingin membuat apalagi mengulangi kesalahan apapun.

_Just one mistake, just one regret~_

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

**[ E . N . D ]**

.

.

.

Haiii annyeong! Rin balik bawa oneshoot!

Rin memang ga cocok buat oneshoot -_- soalnya idenya numpuk, jadi kadang alurnya dipaksa buat dicepetin supaya buru-buru ending. Tapi Rin masih mau belajar kok buat yang lebih baik ^^

Oneshoot ini hadiah buat Kim Jongmi eonnie yang baru aja selesai UN! \^^/

Semoga hasil UN nya memuaskan eonnie~

Dan anggap aja ini hadiah buat reader juga kalo ada yang baru selesai UN kkk~

Bagaimana tanggapannya dengan fic ini? Kasih saran atau kritiknya ya biar Rin bisa buat yang lebih bagus lagi :)

Yang mau kenalan sama Rin, ini uname twitter Rin ya~ RheStyaUtami

Rin minta maaf kalau ff Rin yang lain lama updatenya, Rin usahakan buat lebih cepat kok *bow* soalnya tugas libur Rin itu numpuk banget dan lagi setelah fanfic request, ada adik kelas Rin yang nagih fanart Donghae setelah dia selesai UN SMP ㅠㅠ Rin orang sibuk *slap*

Ah iya, Rin juga sempat heran. Ada yang memfavoritkan atau meng alert ff Rin, tapi kok namanya ga pernah muncul di review ya? :)) apa kalian terlalu malas mengetik review yang bahkan cuma satu kata pun juga tak masalah buat Rin? Hargai karya orang lain ne? ^^

Nah akhir kata, untuk memotivasi saya, bisakah reader memberikan REVIEWNYA?

See you~~ ^^


End file.
